


Tell Me You Believe in Love

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Q slur, belated Valentine's Day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's bitter on Valentine's Day, but Jack's about to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Believe in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know Valentine's Day was a week ago, but I got the idea for this on Monday.
> 
> Warning: use of the Q slur

David usually paid no mind to Valentine's Day, but this year, he couldn't stand it. Watching couples be all gross and lovey dovey when he had an unrequited crush really sucked. To make matters worse, he liked Jack. In America, being queer was illegal. If he told Jack and Jack told the wrong people, he could spend the rest of his life in jail.

David walked home from school that day with Les in low spirits. "What's wrong David?" Les asked. "Are you sad cause you don't have a girlfriend?"

David sighed. "You could say that." When they got home, Jack was waiting at the front door. 

"Hey Davey. Hey Les." Something about Jack was off, David could feel it. He just didn't know what it was.

"Hi," David said. "Come on in."

Les stayed outside to play with some of the neighbors, so David and Jack were sitting in the kitchen alone.

"What's up?" David asked. "Have the papes been selling this week?"

"Yeah, the papes are fine. I came here ta tell ya somethin important, Davey. I guess my timing's good since it's Valentine's Day. Listen, I have feeling for ya. Like, romantic feelings." Jack look terrified.

"For real?" David had been rendered into a state of disbelief. "So do I."

Jack grinned. "I'm gonna kiss you now, if that's alright." Jack leaned in and softly kissed David. David always thought that this would make his heart race, but he felt calm. He felt like this was the way things should be.

"Does this mean you wanna be a couple?" David asked once they broke the kiss.

Jack beamed. "I'd really like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
